Persuasion
by Marvelxqueens
Summary: "Until you realize how easily it is for your mind to be manipulated, you remain the puppet of someone else's game." ― Evita Ochel • {pietro maximoff fanfiction}
1. Chapter 1- running

We all have choices about who we are and what we do. There's never only one path. You and only you decide what your fate is.

But what if it was more difficult to find the right answer?

If you had the chance to manipulate strangers minds, would you? You can make someone dance around, sing at the top of their lungs, or put a bullet in their best friends head.

A gift they called it. To me it was a Pandora's box- to unleash my powers would send the world into chaos. So I try to keep it locked inside.

But temptation is too strong sometimes.

•

I run, and I run fast.

Feet slapping the ground, spraying crashing waves of murky rain water around my legs. My breath wheezes out in white clouds in front of me. The erratic beat of my heart fills my head like a drum. I never realised how unfit I was until I was running for my freedom.

A sharp pain shoots through my side causing my speed to falter as I press down desperately at the ache. It's no use. Doubling over I wince.

'Not good, not good...'

Straightening my torso I observe my surroundings. Frantically looking around, my eyebrows scrunch up. I'm lost. Very lost. There's no one around me to ask for directions and I can't afford to stop. Looking behind me I glare at the emptiness behind me. Maybe they gave up the chase? Doubt crawls into my head, reminding me of who they are. Who I am. They would stop when they nearly have me. My muscles groan and shudder in distaste as I try to return to running. The world starts to blackened at the edges and I rapidly shake my head to concentrate. I won't let panic consume me.

Suddenly a blinding beam of white light fills my vision, and I automatically cover my eyes against the glare. Slitting my eyes I peer through my fingers, I look at the source of light. A cab!

Blocking out the dull numbness, I jog forwards waving my hands at the driver.

"Hey! Hey!" I shout, with no effect. The car continues to rumble forwards closer to me. It's so close I can see the driver. An older man with short greying hair and kind brown eyes. The idea hits me like a slap- his eyes! I gulp, pushing down the tinge of regret threatening to rise. I hate use my power to manipulate people for my own benefit. The car continues to come at me. Closer and closer. I have no choice. Its my only chance to escape. Striding into the road in front of the car, Our eyes connect.

"please stop!"

At first I think it hasn't worked.

I brace myself for my death. Raising my hands, curling up, eyes slammed shut.

Then the sound of the engine stops.

"Are you ok?" A male voice echoes out into the street. I blink back. Then sprint to the side door, flinging it open into the night. I throw myself in. I'm tempted to relax back into the plush seats, the warmth of the car lulling me to embrace my exhaustion. But I sit forward, wrapping my arms round my shivering frame.

"Please drive!" I beg him, my voice cracking. The man stares back at me, unmoving. Sighing I use the last of my strength to lace my words with persuasion.

"Please Drive!"

The man snaps back to the front, gripping the wheel strongly, and starts the car. Or tries to start it. A hollow emptiness fills me in the silence of the cab. I was so close.

Smoothing the invisible creases on my jeans I mentally prepare myself. S.H.I.E.L.D were the good guys right? But that doesn't explain the heavy sinking feeling in my heart at my capture. They wouldn't hurt me- I'm good too! Realising I'm trying to convince myself, I desperately cling to the fact that I am not evil. I can't be. I tired so hard not to be. I used my powers in self defence, I didn't mean for it to happen. The last time I used my powers like this was 15 years ago and I swore I would never use the again because of it.

Twisting my hand in my lap absentmindedly I shiver as the cold feeling of dread dances around my heart.

A dull click of the door snaps me back to the present. Bitter cold air floods through the open door and seeps into my bones.

Placing my hand on the drivers shoulder, our content again.

"Thank you for your help, I'm sorry I had to involve you." A soft white glow flickers and fades in his eyes as the charm breaks.

"Katie Sheridan?" A man questions from outside. I know he already knows the answer. Swivelling in my seat, I drape my legs out the car and shift my weight forward to get out as gracefully as I can.

"Depends on who's asking." I mutter at the ground, unwilling to look at the man.

"I think you already know the answer to that Sheridan." The voice is playful, friendly almost. Glancing up I take in the sight of two men who I last saw battling on the invaded streets on New York. Plastering on a fake cocky smirk I spread my arms.

"Is a teenage girl that much of a threat they had to send out two valuable members of their hero squad to get me? Or are you boys just saying hello?"

Hawkeyes (who I presume spoke)lip twitched slightly at the corner, like he was fighting the urge to grin. He never put made a move to put down his bow and arrow though. I guess I had found the person behind the broken get away cab. Flitting my eyes to the wheel of said car I noticed a single arrow protruding out of every tyre.

"Nice aim." I nodded approvingly at Hawkeyes excellent marksmanship. Earning myself a laughing smile and a wink.

"Miss Sheridan, are you willing to come with us back to HQ now. You will be safe with us ma'am." Captain spangles assured me. As much as I appreciated his old fashioned respect, I couldn't believe his words. Wrapping my arms around me again, I blew a loose strand of brown hair from my eyes.

"The fact that S.H.I.E.L.D have been practically hunting me for the past 15years doesn't match up with your statement Captain." I sighed. A look of shock flicked across Captain Americas (gorgeous) face, Hawkeye just snickered.

"I think we're gonna get along just fine, kid." Clint muttered to me. At the time I was to busy being cold and tired to notice how Clint talked as if I would be spending time with them.

"How did you know that?" Steve asked baffled.

"Well you just confirmed my suspicions Cap'," I tilted my head to the side "and I know when I'm being stalked. I haven't used my powers majorly since I was only 4 and then as soon as I slip up you guys are on my tail? It's quite obvious S.H.I.E.L.D never really left me alone again." The two men had a decency to look ashamed, even though it wasn't their fault. I pregnant silence fell between our small group, and I became once again aware of my tiredness I had suppressed. Raking a shivering hand through my long hair I looked up at Steve and Clint.

"If it means sleep and warmth I'll come with you guys, but this doesn't mean I'm happy about it."

"That's great miss, we'll call an agent to collect you right away," daringly he looked in my eyes "I promise you won't be hurt Katie." Hawkeye nodded behind him, looking up from his mobile he had just pulled out to call the agent.

I felt safe with The captain and Hawkeye. Maybe it would work?

"Oh and can someone fix this mans car? It seems to have a flat tyre. 4 in fact."

•

8 months later

"Awh, come on Kat! It's for science!" Tony stark whined at me, flailing his arms around. Fighting the strong need to laugh, I bit my lip. If I didn't act serious I would never get through to Tony.

"Stark I already told you all how much I hate using my powers, once i start it gets hard to stop again. It makes me feel manipulative."

Tiny beads of sweat rolled down my forehead as I squirted refreshingly cold water into my open mouth. Tony Stark had caught me during a training workout with Steve and Natasha (aka black widow and not as scary as you think. We hit it off when I managed to keep up with her during a one on one training fight. Thank you mum for teaching me how to survive attacks!) and was insisting I needed to train my powers as well, mainly because he wanted to watch.

I knew one of the reasons I was training with the avengers was because eventually I might get to join them on the big league. The reason I wasn't already an avenger was because Steve, Clint and Natasha all insisted I needed more training and were very protective of me because I am the youngest member at 19 years old. I also refused to use my powers except when necessary for Bruce and Tony's experiments and to show to Fury what I am capable of. It's silly of me to refuse still when I'm no longer in hiding, but I hate how it makes me feel like I'm using people and I'm afraid of hurting the people I love if I use it on them.

"Maybe you should start training your powers more Katie. Your ready to be an avenger." Natasha interjected.

"Great not you as well!" I wailed, feeling like it was 2 against 1.

"Steeeve please tell me you don't agree with the tin can too!" I cried, making my best puppy dog eyes at Steve, ignoring Starks protests about his new nickname.

The captain scratched his neck awkwardly avoiding my look. Exhaling heavily I put my hands up in surrender.

"Your all mean." I huffed.

" tell me something I don't know," Tony said in a sing song tone "now do your magic kitty-Kat!"

Turning towards Steve and Natasha i nervously tugged at my chocolate brown hair.

"Does one of you mind...? " I let the question hang in the air.

"You don't have too-" I started. Steve stepped forward offering me a smile

"I'll do it Katie."

"Excellent!" Stark grinned clapping his hands together, as me and Cap' walked over to the centre of the training room. Keeping my gaze on the floor I twisted my hands.

"Sheridan," Steve placed a hand on my shoulder, "you can do it."

Nodding forcefully, I got into a fighting stance. Steve also prepared himself.

"Right children, play safe now. We want a nice clean fight- 3, 2, 1," Natasha spoke loudly from the sidelines.

We were both still for a moment, calculating. Suddenly Steve lunged forwards at me, arms forward. Grunting, I twisted to the right out the way using my small frame to my advantage against his powerful one. His reflexes were sharp and he gave me no time to recover, as his hand pulled me from behind so that were facing.

Our eyes connected.

I concentrated. Feeling a slight connecting charge of my power, I inhaled.

"Stop!" I whispered in my mind. Usually I speak aloud, but it was like my battle instinct had kicked in. I was trying a new tactic, but I wasn't sure if I was capable of making it work.

Stevens hand was still wrapped around my forearm.

But then Captain Americas face fell to a neutral expression, his hands falling to his sides. I breathed a sigh of relief. I did it.

"Okay now shake my hand and smile." I thought, Steve acted on the order. If I could persuade my enemies in mid battle to not fight then I could protect a lot of people. Maybe my powers had benefits...

"Now please tell Tony stark he is mean and owes me!" I commanded for the last time, watching as Steve turned towards Stark and repeated my words. Natasha laughed as Tony pouted and muttered something about 'for science'.

"Thank you Steve." I told captain sincerely, then focuses on severing the charm. At first he seemed a little dazed and confused, but then his face lit up.

"Did it work then?" He asked. I was just about to answer when another mans voice spoke for me

"It sure did. Now let's hope it keeps working." Fury stood at the entrance of out training room, in his usually black coat, a glimmer of pride in his eye. The rest of the avengers (Bruce, Clint,Thor) stood behind him all smiling at me. A warm fuzzy feeling of overwhelming love and happiness grew in my heart.

"Welcome to the avengers Sheridan," my jaw dropped " Now Suit up. Lokis sceptre has been located and your going with the team to get it back."

•

Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with marvel/avengers or characters and storylines that are marvels. I only own Katie and any storylines/ characters that aren't familiar.

I apologise for any mistakes or parts that don't make sense, it is unedited and im tired, I will edit it when I get the chance. Thank youuuu for reading, I hope it was ok and made sense. I hope I will update soon :D anyway I suck at A/N so I'm going to sign off now aha

~ samanTHOR


	2. Chapter 2- white mist

"Shit!" Iron mans voice rang out through my ear piece.

I jumped off the truck after Hawkeye and black widow, the force of my feet sending a small puff of white snow into the air.

"Language!" Captain America chided on instinct, his inner old man slipping out. A giggle escaped my lips.

"Jarvis, what's the view from upstairs?" Cap' added.

Rolling to the left I dodged a hydra guard aiming a punch at my jaw. Swinging my left leg out, I unbalanced him sending him toppling over onto his back. The charge of our eyes connecting tingled through me as I stood over him.

"Sleep please!" I thought, watching as his eyes snapped shut. Even though I knew these men were hydra, I didn't want to hurt them with my powers. You might think I'm weak, but if I have to use my powers against people I will. That doesn't mean I'm willing to seriously hurt them.

Leaving the man (gently snoring) I sprint off in the direction of Hawkeye,

"The central building is protected by some kind of energy shield." J.a.r.v.i.s's posh accent replied

"Strucker's technology is well beyond any other Hydra base we've taken."

Another guard was running at me now, my fists clenched as I waited for him to reach me. Suddenly A hand clamped on my shoulder, roughly pulling my backwards. Grabbing the strong hand a moved my weight forwards, bending my knees, and threw him like a rag doll away from me. I guess Natasha's strict training really payed off.

Turning to my left I looked into another steely pair of eyes. They instantly collapsed on the ground.

"Three down, a gazillion to go." I muttered, flicking my long ponytail over my shoulder lazily.

"Loki's scepter must be here. Strucker couldn't mount this defense without it," thors booming voice filled my ear, followed by a pause where I presume he threw some hydra guards around a bit.

"At long last."

Finally catching up with Clint, I zipped behind the tree next to him, winking.

"Nice of you to join us, Sheridan." Clint grinned.

"At long last is lasting a little long, boys." Black widow remarked, as she took down 4 guards just next to us. Glancing back at her I saw more guards approaching her

"Hey!" I shouted, knocking out 2 men who stupidly turned to look at me.

"Yeah. I think we've lost the element of surprise." Clint said, emerging from behind his tree aiming at a bunker.

"Wait a second. No one else is going to deal with the fact that Cap just said "language?"

A cheeky grin lit up my face.

"I know." Steve sighed,

"It just slipped out."

"Dont worry cap' it was cute, you remind me of my grandpops!" I giggled, elbowing a attacker in the chest. Suddenly white light shot from my hands into the stumbling mans eyes, misting them pure white. Like a soldier he stood up tall, looking at me expectantly ( or at least I think he was looking at me). I stared back and gulped.

"Well that's knew, Kat." Natasha said, throwing a widow bite at a group of oncoming hydra guards.

"Oh and your levitating." She pointed out casually, hitting a man between his neck and head leaving him sprawling on the ground.

•

When I was 4 my older brother, Jacob, and I spent countless lazy days in the meadow behind our house. We would laugh and run and play. As loud as we wanted. There was no one there to stop us. The addictive buzz of freedom would intoxicate our mind, leaving us bursting with overwhelming joy. It was our getaway, our hiding spot from the big bad demons that lived in our house, under our beds, inside our farther, inside us. Out there, that's where they didn't dare follow us. Into the light. As the glaring ball of fire dipped low in the sky, we would sit in the outstretched branches of the old oak tree. Just watching. Savouring the last few minutes of our own personal heaven.

When I was 5, they took Jacob away. My farther told me he ran away, thrusting a scrap of paper with his goodbye note scrawled in messy handwriting across it. Too this day I haven't seen Jacob again.

That day , I sat in the old oak tree alone. There was no sunset, just empty bleakness. The wind blew my choppy locks In front of my eyes, the once calming feeling turned harsh and stung as the tendrils whipped my cheeks. Tiny crystals rolled silently from my eyes, spilling on the ground like blood. Then the screaming started.

Perched above Hawkeye on I sturdy branch, I stared at a firing bunker in the distance. My lips were set in a grim line. Raising my hands I front me, I inhaled. My eyebrows knitted as I exhaled out, pushing through my hands. Wisps of white smoke poured eerily out of the open palms, drifting forward. It was oddly beautiful to watch, and I found my self mesmerised as the light snaked over the bunker. Below my Hawkeye loaded an arrow on to a bow and stepped out from behind my tree, firing and returning out of the line of fire. Expecting an explosion, I stopped my light streams.

Silence. Nothing happened. Eyebrows knitting a looked down at Hawkeye, watching him reload and step out again. A electric blue flash shot past, so quick it was impossible to see who or what it was, sending him flying. Gasping I jumped of the tree landing on my feet silently.

"You didn't see that coming?" His voice had a thick Slovakian accent, that left me desperate to hear it again.

A cool breeze whipped past me, leaving a faint trail of blue.

"What's a beautiful girl like you doing in such a dangerous place,dragi" the voice I heard before whispered behind me. Twisting round, I glared at the man. The first thing I noticed was his eyes. Captivating blue eyes that seemed to stare into my soul. They expressed deep feelings I couldn't place. Realising I was starring at him, I pushed him backwards.

"None of your business, idiot!" I shot back

When he laughed his hair tumbled, Brown roots, with blond almost white tips. The fact that he was so stunning annoyed me.

Raising my hand to my ear I opened my mouth to speak, when suddenly a shot went past me slashing into Clint.

"Clint!" Natasha and I shouted at the same time, as the archer went down. Black widow reached his side before me, starting to apply pressure at the wood and bandage it. Looking up I looked for the fast man, to see nothing except trees and snow.

"We have an enhanced in the field." Steve's voice broke my thoughts of the silver haired man.

"Clint's hit!" I interrupted, my voice desperate.

"Somebody want to deal with that bunker?" Natasha grumbled behind me.

Suddenly the hulk soared out of no where towards it, smashing it to smitherens.

"Thank you." She politely said.

"Stark, we're going to need to get inside."

"Im closing in."

Blocking out the convosation, I went to Clints side. Gently turning his head towards me I looked into his eyes. The familiar buzz.

"Barton, stay calm. Ignore the pain." I whispered, scared of hurting him more. Slowly Hawkeyes moans ceased and he looked calm.

I had the constant uneasy feeling of being watched.

"The enhanced?" I vaguely heard someone ask in my earpiece.

"He's a blur."

"All the new player's we've faced, I've never seen this. In fact, I still haven't." Steve muttered

"Clint's hit pretty bad, guys. We're gonna need evac." Natasha said her voice laced with worry for her best friend "You and Stark secure the sceptre." Black widow then turned to me.

"Thanks Kat, can you help me get him to the jet please." Natasha asked me, holding the archer upright. Joining her, I wrapped Clints free arm around my shoulder and we began moving towards the jet. Using my persuasion, made sure we weren't bothered by anymore guards. I soon as the got in close range, they fell into a standing trance doing nothing.

•

"Find the scepter."

"And for gosh sake, watch your language!"

"That's not going away anytime soon."

•

Disclaimer: again I don't own anything to do with marvel etc. Etc. Anything unfamiliar is my own

•

Just wanted to include that bit of banter at the end their heheh. I'm sorry if this is really bad- I can't write action scenes, so try to imagine some badass fighting and your all set.

Thanks for reading, if you want to vote or comment that would make my day/week/ life

Love y'all

-samanTHOR


	3. Chapter 3-Starks deal

Dedicated to FallenAsgardian because she is so sweet and gave me some really amazing feedback. Thank you so much!

The air was strangely thick on the jet. Sure, we'd succeeded. We took down a hydra base, captured Strucker, Finally got the sceptre back. But a small voice in the back of my mind, told me something was wrong. It whispered worries in my ear, and it could be my paranoia but it looked like the rest of team felt it too.

I guess it's just after fight jitters, but my whole body felt wired.

A classical piece buzzed quietly from banners direction. It may calm him, but the almost unhearable noise became impossible to block out. Everything felt twice as loud. My blood was pounding in my ears, tiny thoughts spiralled in my mind. Suddenly I sucked air through my teeth, startled. Some of the words I could hear, weren't my own.

Blindly grabbing at them, they only seemed to drift through my hands like smoke. Clenching my fists, eyes scrunched, I probably looked like a mad women. Honestly, I felt like I was.

"Who was that girl...and the quick guy.."

"At long last-"

"I did that...it's my legacy.."

"I never saw him coming? That punk!"

"Stop." I thought "this is wrong, intrusive, rude."

Twisting a strand of my hair around my index finger, I closed my eyes and tried to empty my mind. It was a cluttered mess up there, impossible to shift through easily. My head fell back against the head rest. What was happening to me?

I heard her approach Bruce Banner with my eyes closed.

'Hey the lullaby worked better than ever." Black widow whispered

"Just wasn't expecting the Code Green." He muttered, looking at the ground.

"If you hadn't been there, there would've been double the casualties," she insisted

"My best friend would've been a treasured memory."

My eyes flicked to Clint Barton on a makeshift aid bench, to my left. That man...

"You know, sometimes exactly what I want to hear isn't exactly what I want to hear." Bruce replied.

"How long before you trust me?" Natasha was staring at Banner, eyes full of sorrow and a glint of love, who avoided her direct gaze. I could read them like a book. Natasha trying to let him to let her in, Bruce pushing her away for her. Suddenly I felt intrusive, their conversation felt intimate. But it was like watching a crash. You want to look away, but you can't tear your eyes off it.

"It's not you I don't trust."

"Thor, report on the Hulk?" Natasha pivoted in her crouching position.

"The gates of Hell are filled with the screams of his victims."

Banner let out a low grumble, head in his hands. Black widow shot Thor a glare(I'm so glad I'm not Thor right now)

"Eh, but, not the screams of the dead, of course, no no, uh..." He stuttered. Looking around helplessly. Catching eye contact with Steve, we both stifled laughs, grinning.

"...wounded screams, mainly whimpering, a great deal of complaining and tales of sprained deltoids and, and uh...and gout." He finished, looking at Steve who smiled shaking his head and returned to looking at the sceptre.

"Hey Banner, Dr. Cho's on her way in from Seoul, is it okay if she sets up in your lab?" Tony questioned, from the cockpit, surprising me,

"Uh, yeah, she knows her way around."

"Thanks," Tony turned back to the controls, speaking to J.A.R.V.I.S

"Tell her to prep everything, Barton's gonna need the full treatment."

"Very good sir." The robotic system replied

"Jarvis, take the wheel."

Humming "Jesus take the wheel" I followed Tony over to Steve and Thor curious.

"It feels good, yeah?" Stark asked, looking at Thor "I mean, you've been after this thing since SHIELD collapsed. Not that I haven't enjoyed our little raiding parties, but..."

"No, but this, this brings it to a close." Thor's voice was deep, but I noticed a hint of uncertainty. Like he was trying to persuade himself. After all, for someone who lived on Asgard he certainly spent a lot of time here.

"As soon as we find out what else this has been used for."Steve said, his brow slightly furrowed. "I don't just mean weapons. Since when is Strucker capable of human enhancement?"

"Banner and I'll give it the once before it goes back to Asgard. Is that cool with you?"

Thor shrugged and nodded. Twisting my hair, I watched Stark. I had a bad feeling about him meddling with Loki's sceptre...we already knew about it mind controlling power. We didn't need Stark messing about with it, he was already to interested in my ability and he didn't know the half of what I could do now. Ever since we got back on the Jet Tony had been different, reserved. Not like him at all, but a man who had just witnessed something that shook him. He was acting normal now, but it's easy to fake a smile when your world is cracking at the edges. For using my eyes again I realised Stark was staring right back at me. Blushing I lowered my gaze back to the sceptre. It was truly beautiful, almost calling to me, A shiver ran through me, much like the ones I get when I use my ability, as I stared into the swirling blue glow. My hand started to lift towards it, realising I snapped it back.

"I mean, just a few days until the farewell party. You're staying right?

"Yes, yes, of course. Victory should be honored with revels." Thor nodded.

"Yeah. Who doesn't love revels. Cap'n?"

"Hopefully this puts an end to the Chitauri and Hydra, so. Yes, revels."

When I looked back at the three, Steve and Tony were both looking at me. Both with very different expressions in their eyes. Turning on my heel I walked quickly over to Clint's side, my steps shaky.

•

When we landed, Cho and her team rushed Hawkeye away in a blue of uniforms and rapid medical speech in Korean. A pang of worry shot through me, as I watched from the top of the ramp. Maria Hill strode up towards me, sending me a quick smile. At least she was finally comfortable with me (or more like my 'gift').

"Lab's all set up boss."

"Uh, actually, he's the boss. I just pay for everything, and design everything and make everyone look cooler." Stark said smugly, waving a hand at Captain America who was now making his way over to Agent Hill. They began walking out, but when Steve passed me his hand touched my elbow, looking at me. I looked straight ahead, at another pair of brown eyes watching me also.

"Kat, I need to have a word." The sceptre. How could I have been so stupid, I would need to reassure him or regain his trust.

"Ok," I finally looked up at him, my voice wavering "um later, I think Agent Hill needs you right now Cap'" shrugging off his grip, I flashed him a quick smile before walking over to my bag. The jet was quiet for a moment. Then the quick footsteps of Steve jogging after Maria Hill.

"Okay so here's the deal." Starks voice said from beside me.

His voice startling me and ear piece. Bending to pick it up, I fumbled before finally standing back up.

"Swapsies!." Tony grinned at me

Shaking my head, I picked up my bag.

"What are we swapping?" I said suspicious.

"You tell me your gossip, I tell you me your gossip. For a teenage girl your not very...teenage girly. Isn't this what the kids to these days?"

Laughing I started to walk away, looking over my shoulder.

"Theres nothing I want to hear from you, Stark."

"What about the enhanced, Sheridan."

My steps faltered. How did Tony know I was thinking about them, him. The blue blur.i could still hear his husky voice. Glaring at myself, I turned back.

"Fine." I grumbled. Tony's grin grew.

"Great! Who's first?"

"Tell me about the twins first, I'll answer your question after if you do your side of the deal." I smirked, crossing me arms across my chest.

"You drive a hard bargain, Kat. " he strolled up to me, a blue device in his palm.

"Wanda and Pietro Maximoff. Twins.

Orphaned at ten when... a.. A shell collapsed their building." Tony's eyes flicked down, as if in shame

"Sokovia's kind of in the middle, easy to miss when your driving through it.

He's got increased metabolism and improved thermal homeostasis.

Her thing is neural electric interfacing, telekinesis, mental manipulation. A bit like you but more floating objects and controlling and on the wrong side.

File says they volunteered for Strucker's experiments."

By now we were inside, Heading to The room Dr Cho set up with Hawkeye.

I shot Stark a look

"What file?" I asked. Grinning at me, I already knew the answer.

"S.H.I.E. . They updated their system after my last hacking adventure, but what with it technically being hydra and falling, it was hardly a challenge, more like a crossword." He said, making hand gestures (what looked like snakes and other one that just looked like he was flailing but I guess it was S.H.I.E.L.D collapsing). Laughing, we started walking up some stairs. When we got to the top, Tony stopped before entering.

"Okay my turn missy," I tried not to look shifty "what was that whole trance thingy with the sceptre? Your not possessed right? No grudge going on?"

"You should have really asked me that, before you started giving me secret information. But no I'm not possessed. " I sighed

" To be honest, I don't know what happened. One second I was staring at it, the next it was like I was being drawn into the blue.

"Interesting.." He mumbled, scratching his goatee.

"And in the fight," I rambled on "my powers..developed? I don't know, there was white mist and I was going to try and break a bunker with it."

"Did it work?" His eyes sparked with interest.

"I didn't find out, Clint got hit and the enhanced.. Pietro.. Distracted me." His name sounded weird on my tongue, like a secret, a sin.

"I don't know, the spectre and maximoff - maybe you just have a liking for blue misty things" he winked, turning into the first aid room,

"Hey! You can't just say that and walk awa-Don't walk away from me Stark!" I growled running after him. "Stark- oh hi " I smiled sheepishly, at the group gathered with Clint and . Twisting my hair I made my way over to Hawkeye, while shooting a glare at Tony Stark. Sticking his tongue out at me, I rolled my eyes giving him a "I'll get u later" look.

•

DISCLAIMER: I don't own marvel etc etc.

Thank you for reading ^.^ I hope you liked it, please tell me anything I could improve on etc etc. I love to hear from you guys :) I promise I don't bite.

Anyway I tried to add some Stark and Sheridan banter in here so yeah, I hope it made sense.

What do you think of Kats abilities and personality? I'm trying to make her a interesting, strong and relatable character :)

Thanks again!

-SamanTHOR


	4. Chapter 4- unexpected guest

"Harry? Is it really you?"

His voice was still the same as I rember end, and it was like a balm to my aching soul. But I still couldn't stop thinking something was wrong. It had been so many years..where did he go? Why did he leave? Why is he back now, when I've finally started to recover?

"Hey, kitty-Kat, I've missed you." I could feel his smile through the phone.

"Where did you go Haz..why did you leave me? Was it because I used my ability again, after you told me not too?" My voice betrayed me, cracking at the end.

"Oh kitty-Kat, there's so much you don't understand.."

"Well help me too!" My voice was raising, and I tried to calm my temper. A slight glow was appearing on my finger tips. Hastily I tapped them on the table, and they flickered and blinked out like fairy lights.

"I can't..not on the phone." The voice went quiet and I bit my lip.

"Meet me. Tomorrow. 10am, the Costa on Main Street."

My eyes looked around me, paranoid of being heard. I don't know why I felt this way, but I couldn't shake the bad feeling.

"I have to go Kitty-Kat. I will explain everything tomorrow, I know you'll come. See you soon sis."

The line went dead.

At the time I didn't think to wonder how he knew I was in New York, or how he happened to have my new phone number (Courtesy of Stark.).

•

"But, it's a trick!" Clint exclaimed from a cream sofa, pointing his drumstick at mjölnir. Since when does he even play drums-Does he even play drums?

"No, no, it's much more than that." Thor laughed heartily, observing the slightly tipsy man. Perched on the sofa next to Steve, I giggled. The whole of the original Avengers team was still here, as well as Sam, Rhodey and Maria Hill. I preferred it this way, it was quieter and more relaxed. It gave me the well needed rest after the stressful day.

"Ah, "whosoever be he worthy shall haveth the power!" " Hawkeye said, deepening his voice to match Thor's tone. "Whatever man! It's a trick."

"Well please, be my guest."

Clint's jaw dropped

"Really?" Thor nodded, gesturing to the weapon with his arms. Giving his drumsticks to me, he put his hands around the handle and inhaled deeply.

"Oh this is gonna be beautiful." Tony murmured

"Clint, you've had a tough week, we won't hold it against you if you can't get it up."

Barton pulled. I was worried his arms were going to dislocate, the amount he was straining. After a while he gave up.

"And I still don't know how you do it." Twirling Clint's drumsticks I threw them up, him catching them perfectly.

"Smell the silent judgment?"

"Please, Stark, by all means."

Whooping, I cheered for Tony.

"Go on tin can!" Tony winked at me

"Never one to shrink from an honest challenge."

"Here we go." Steve chuckled beside me, and I giddily shushed him.

"It's physics."

The group laughed as Tony prepared to lift.

"Right, so, if I lift it, I then rule Asgard?"

"Yes, of course." Thor said, leaning back casually.

Sucking in his breath, Starks muscles tightened as he struggled. Exhaling, he rolled up his sleeves

"Be right back."

•

Tony returned with a single iron man hand, after failing to pull it up again, Rhodey also put on his war machine hand. Resting my head on my hands, I laughed at them failing.

"Are you even pulling?"

"Are you on my team?"

"Just represent. Pull!"

After a while, the pair sat back down to laughter, especially Clint's. Nudging Steve, I pushed him up. He smiled at me, wiping invisible dust off his trousers.

"C'mon, Cap!" I squealed, clapping. I admit it, I was a bit drunk.

Steve put his hands around the hammer and bended. Suddenly I heard someone's thought flick through my mind.

"Captain ass-merica." I casually gazed at Maria Hill, who looked slightly tipsy and blushing. I Coughed to disguise my laugh.

A small squeak from the hammer, drew my attention back to be middle of the room. Thor's face was hilarious, panic was flashing in his eyes (and mind). The hammer had moved slightly, and Steve tried to pull again. Casually shrugging his shoulders in surrender, he sat back down next to me. I gave him a gentle punch on his shoulder, (excuse my awkwardness).

"Ha ha, nothing. Ha ha ha."

"And? Widow?"

"Oh, no no, that's not a question I need answered." Natasha said, smiling as she shook her head. Looking up at me she grinned.

"Sheridan?"

"Yes! Aphrodite's child herself!" Tony smirked, as Steve pushed me up a bit. I blushed hard, stuttering.

Walking towards mjölnir, I scaled it up. Closing my eyes I tried to block out Tony's scientific thoughts. How can you still be genius, while drunk? Placing my hands on the handle, I opened my eyes. Suddenly white light burst from my hands, and the groups eyes misted with white smoke. My breath stilled in my throat, as I turned in a full circle. They were frozen, like statues. I gulped hard. My powers had protected me from embarrassment on instinct, my restraint on them weakened by the alcohol.

Turning back to the hammer, two breaths in, two breaths out.

The hammer felt surprisingly light when I lifted it off the glass table.

Looking it in disbelieve, I switched it from hand to hand. It was perfectly weighted in my hand. I felt like I could level mountains with it, and I realised that I probably could.

Shoving it back down, my hands shook. Wiping my palms on my skirt, I brought my arm arms up and pushed out. It was a natural action to do, and it worked. Everyone blinked, and shook them self out of a daze. Grappling the handle of the weapon I made a straining noise and quickly let go.

Quickly jogging back to my seat, everyone resumed their friendly banter like nothing had happened. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Thor frown slightly. So that makes a third avenger slightly suspicious of me. Tony and Steve, now Thor. It wasn't the best start to the team.

"All deference to the man who wouldn't be king, but it's rigged."

"You bet your ass."

"Steve, he said a bad language word." Maria Hill smirked, and I giggled remembering what Cap' had said this morning in the battle.

"Did you tell everyone about that?" Steve said exasperated, but smiling still.

"The handle's imprinted, right? Like a security code..." Tony mused, still thinking scientifically. "Whosoever is carrying Thor's fingerprints" is, I think, the literal translation?"

"Yes, well that's uh, that's a very very interesting theory." Thor said standing up, his posture radiating confidence,

"I have a simpler one..." Thor span his trusty weapon in his hand, effortlessly.

"You are all not worthy."

The team grumbled and shouted in protest, laughing.

Suddenly a piercing electronic buzz screamed through, shattering the relaxed atmosphere. My hands jerked to my ears, the noise pounding in my head.

"Worthy...No...How could you be worthy? You're all killers." An iron man legionnaire suit, stood lopsided near the window. It was broken and burnt, a strange creepy glow, shining through a haggard face.

A shiver ran through me. Killers...it was a direct way to say it, but we all were. A memory from my childhood, bubbled on the surface but I shoved it down for later.

"Stark." Steve said sharply.

"Jarvis?" Tony stark asked hesitantly out loud, pulling out a electronic device and tapping furiously.

"I'm sorry, I was asleep. Or...I was a dream?" As the robot stepped forward, pain split through my skull and I stumbled. Steve, who was still beside me, trapped my shoulder. His eyes searched my face, concerned. I shook my head, trying to ignore the ringing.

"Reboot. Legionnaire 06's got a buggy suit."

"There was this...terrible noise...and I was tangled in... in...

...strings." Its voice hissed like a deadly robot snake.

"Had to kill the other guy. He was a good guy."

"You killed someone?" Cap' questioned

"Wouldn't've been my first call. But, down in the real world, we're faced with ugly choices." The robots voice had a dangerous tone to it and my hands balled into fists and then flexed.

"Who sent you?"

"I see a suit of armor around the world." Tony Starks voice was played into the room, as a recording. My head snapped to Stark.

"Ultron." Bruce and I said together. Steve glanced back at me, and eyebrow raised.

"In the flesh. Or, no, not yet. Not this...chrysalis." It stepped forward, unstable.

"But I'm ready." The group were all stood up now, watching.

"I'm on a mission." Maria and Natasha silently took out guns, I felt an electric pulse run through me.

"What mission?" Steve asked, his voice still strong.

"Peace in our time."

Then all hell broke loose.

•

Bullets flew through the air, aimed at the 4 legionnaire robots attacking us. A machine swooped towards me, and I raised my hands in protection. A ray of white shot from my palms

"Back off!" I screamed. To my delight, The robot stilled.

"Power off?" I ordered unsure whether it would work. Rolling to the side, behind a sofa, I watched the robot shake, then fall deactivated.

"Good work, Kid." Clint said, making me jump.

"Thanks, old man." I grinned.

Sticking his tounge out, Clint checked his surroundings.

"You get Cho to safety, I've got this area covered." He pointed to the right where Cho was shaking under a sofa with nothing to defend herself.

"Stark!" I heard Cap shout, as I darted out to Helen Cho.

"We are here to help" the 3 remaining robots called, still with their iron man legion features, just overpowered by a strong control.

"quadrant is unsafe..Please back away..We're doing our best to protect you..."

I swear I saw Tony hanging onto one as it flew past.

Ducking behind the sofa, a grinned at The doctor.

"Hello!" I said brightly. She stared at me. Taking a gun out from my clutch bag (always got to be prepared for random robot attacks right?), I peeked around to check it was clear.

"Come with me please." I told when we gained eye contact, lacing my voice with persuasion. Standing up, she grabbed my hand and I pulled her to behind a wall. I needed to help the others so I couldn't take her far.

"Stay here!" I started to jog off "thank you!" I said over my shoulder.

"Cap!" A blue of red white and blue shot past me, cap' caught his shield expertly and sliced a robot.

"De-activate!" I scream, Aiming a beam of white mist at the last robot, watching as it sparks and crashes down.

"That was dramatic!" Ultron says! Unmoved. I guess he couldn't be bothered to fight us, or he is waiting for later. Who knows what the psychopathic AI's style is.

"I'm sorry, I know you mean well. You just didn't think it through.

You want to protect the world, but you don't want it to is humanity saved if it's not allowed to...evolve?" Ultron picked up a broken legionnaire robot, pulling its face clean off.

"With these? These puppets?" His metal hand crushed the other robots face easily.

"There's only one path to peace." His gaze flicked around us all, landing on me. I frowned and flicked him off.

"The Avengers' extinction."

Suddenly Thor's hammer steamed past, cutting off the voice and breaking the robot.

I had strings, but now I'm free.

I let out a breathe, I wasn't away I was holding in.

"...There are no strings on me, no strings on me...

The eerily electronic sound falls quiet, echoing into the distance.

"Great. First he ruins the party, then he ruins Disney." I mutter, tugging a lock of hair.

•

It's really hard to remember who says what, so apologies if I said someone said a line they didn't :) as per usual I can't write action scenes (and every other scene but mainly action scenes I suck at *shudder*). So just imagine a lot of grunting and hitting and your half way there.

Sorry if this doesn't make sense as well its nearly 12pm here and I've been on a road journey all day so I'm very berry tired.

Thank you for reading, and supporting my story- love you all ^3^

-SamanTHOR


	5. Chapter 5-truth uncovered

"All our work is gone. Ultron cleared out, used the internet as an escape hatch."

" Ultron." Steve mutters under his breath.

Feeling guilty that I didn't tell him what Tony was up to, I avoid eye contact with the super soldier. The aftermath of the attack has left us feeling vulnerable, everyone wants to blame someone to hide the fact were scared.

Pacing Tony's lab, ringing my hands, I'm exhausted but I can't sleep yet.

"He's been in everything. Files, surveillance." Nat shot a glance at me out of the corner of her eye. "Probably knows more about us than we know about each other."

"He's in your files, he's in the internet. What if he decides to access something a little more exciting?" Rhodey speaks up.

"Nuclear codes." I mutter, hearing his thoughts, running my hands through my hair

"Nuclear codes." He nods at me, the room falls quiet as we all try to absorb this information.

"Look, we need to make some calls, assuming we still can."

"Nukes? He said he wanted us dead." Natasha questions.

"The avengers extinction, he wants us deader then dead." I mutter, finally plonking myself on a seat. I slump on the table, dropping my head on the surface.

"He also said he killed somebody." Steve's voice was calm but I could tell he was just ignoring his confusion and anger. Slowly I raze my head again.

"There wasn't anyone else in the building." Clint says.

"Yes there was." Stark speaks up, tapping his device.

My hand flys to my mouth when Tony projects the hologram of his AI

"Jarvis..."

"Jarvis was the first line of defense. He would've shut Ultron down, it makes sense."

"No. Ultron could've assimilated Jarvis. This isn't strategy, this is...rage." Banner states, a tinge of sympathy runs through me. If it's rage were looking at, the hulk would know.

Suddenly Thor strides through the door, towards Stark. He radiates danger and I spring to my feet again. The Norse god grabs Tony, raising him up by the neck with ease. Tony's hands tug at his neck trying to loosen the vice grip.

"Whoa whoa whoa!"

"It's going around." Clint says, referencing banners previous observation.

"C'mon, use your words, buddy." Stark gasps

"I have more than enough words to describe you, Stark." Thor growls.

"Thor! The Legionnaire?" Cap said, trying to distract him. Luckily it works. Thor drops Tony, who breathes deeply like a fish out of water.

"Trail went cold about 100 miles out but it's headed north, and it has the scepter."

"Now we have to retrieve it, again." Cap sighs, crossing his arms across his chest.

"The genie's out of that bottle. Clear and present is Ultron."

"I don't understand. You built this program." Dr. Cho pipes up, behind me. I jump slightly after forgetting she was here.

"Why is it trying to kill us?"

Stark starts to laugh, from his computer. Shooting stark a glare, he ignores my look and continues to chuckle. I look over at Steve, he looks close to snapping at Tony. It wouldn't be the first time, Their relationship is rocky. Very. Sometimes I wonder if they really do hate each other, but it's just their conflicting opinions that sometimes throws a spanner in the works. Usually being Tony who throws said hammer.

"You think this is funny?" Thor accuses, his hand still gripping his hammer.

"No. It's probably not, right?" Tony sniggers

"Is this very terrible? Is it so...is it so...it is, it's so terrible."

"This could've been avoided if you hadn't played with something you don't understand." Steve says, anger in his tone. I slowly start to edge towards Steve, prepared to stop him from hitting Stark even if he does deserve it.

"No, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. It is funny. It's a hoot that you don't get why we need this." His voice is more serious now as he faces Thor and Steve. The rest of us watching on the edge.

"Tony, maybe this might not be the time." Bruce tries to reason

"Really?! That's it?" Tony jerks around to the doctor.

"You just roll over, show your belly, every time somebody snarls."

"Only when I've created a murder-bot."

"We didn't. We weren't even close. Were we close to an interface?" Bruce shrugs then shakes his head, Tony gestures to me. Thanks for dragging me in the deep end with you stark.

"I'm not a science genius, but it didn't look like it." I mutter, twisting my hair. I really didn't want to be involved.

"Well, you did something right. And you did it right here. The Avengers were supposed to be different than SHIELD."

"Anybody remember when I carried a nuke through a wormhole?" The group sighs and mutters.

"No, it's never come up." Rhodey says sarcastically at his best friend.

"Saved New York?"

"Wow. Really." I say, flipping my hair over my shoulder.

"A hostile alien army came charging through a hole in 're standing 300 feet below it." He turns to face us.

We're the Avengers. We can bust arms dealers all the live long day, but..." He points upwards.

"...that up there? That's...that's the end game. How were you guys planning on beating that?" I can't help but agree with his point, but I do believe he should have told the others. I guess I should have too.

"Together ." Captain America says, standing up straighter. I admire his confidence in us, but..

"We'll lose." Tony voices my opinion, sharply.

"Then we'll do that together, too." I think I saw a look of admiration in Tony Starks eyes for a second there. I really do need sleep.

"Thor's right. Ultron's calling us out. And I'd like to find him before he's ready for us.

The world's a big place. Let's start making it smaller."

•

The sun streamed through the cafe window, falling in bars on the table. A gentle buzz of conversation and coffee machines sang a happy tune around me. Picking up my cup, I drank a long gulp of my Americano. Glancing at my phone screen, I sighed deeply. 10:15am. No texts, no calls, nothing. I was loosing hope he was even coming.

Fiddling with a lock of hair, my nervous habit, I closed my eyes. Basking in the sun, I relaxed my shoulders. Absentmindedly I listened to the thoughts swirling around me.

" next time we go to Starbucks.."

"Bread, eggs, milk-"

"10 missed calls, I wish-"

"He so hot.."

In the background, I heard the shop door open and close. A small gust of cold air flew past me. The warm sunlight disappeared, leaving me in shadow.

"Kit-Kat."

My eyes shot open.

A man stood in front of my table. His hair was dark brown, closely cropped with a small whiff, he was slightly muscular, around 5"10. With an impish look on his face, brown eyes look down at me. The shape and colour reflect my own, except a coldness resides in his eyes.

"You've grown Harry." I barely speak loud enough for him to hear.

He grins at my comment, pulling out a chair opposite me. Winking at a girl next to my table (who practically swoons), he sits down comfortably.

"Says you sis, you only used to be this high," he gestures at the ground. I tense up at his words. He hasn't seen me since I was 5. The last time he saw me was the morning before he 'ran away'. My brother doesn't notice my change and continues on happily.

"Now look at you, All grown up! Dad would be proud!" My head shoots up.

"Dad? Don't you mean step-dad" I frown, my nose crinkling. He laughs at me like I said something hilarious, throwing me into even deeper confusion.

"Our real dad kit-Kat." He smirks at me "there's a lot you don't know."

Slumping in my seat, I cross my arms.

"I thought that's what you were here to do."

Leaning over, his hand rests on my arm. It feels cold and unsettling. Shouting at myself I feel stupid for acting like this around my brother, my body betraying me. But still... It feels wrong. Cold. Odd. Maybe I should check his thoughts to..no. That's exactly the ideas I don't want to have.

"And I'm going to," he leans back, grin returning. " where do I start.."

"Well I have to be back by 12, so from the day you left." I keep my face neutral. In his eyes, I see a glimpse of...anger? But it dissapeares quickly.

"Oh yeah I know, back to Your..friends.." His tone is normal, but I shiver anyway. What does he mean by that?

"First of all, there's some things-things kept secret from you, and me back then, that you have a right to know." I nod slowly, desperate for him to keep going.

"Our dad- our real dad not that idiot Elizabeth married," he spits our mothers name like poison. What has built up all this new hatred in him..maybe it was there all along and I didn't notice "but dad dad. He didn't leave us." His smile is manic.

"Elizabeth took us away." My breath catches.

"Why.."

"Our father, he wanted to make us powerful, great. He worked for a company who frowned on his ideas, thought he was dangerous to want to make us special. Then another company found him,who supported his ideas, he became one of their top scientists there. He's a genius. They gave him the support and equipment to make his dream a reality.

When Elizabeth found out what he had done for us, she took us and left. But dad never gave up searching for us, even though he knew She would have twisted our minds against him and who he worked for.

Have you ever wondered why you have your abilities Kit-Kat?"

I stayed quiet, my brain whirling and clicking. My brother looked practically feverish, with so much anger and thirst for greatness.

"Our dad gave us them. He found us that day I left, and told me all this. I went with him of course, now it's your chance. My abilities are stronger then ever, and you...you are something very special Kit-Kat." He reached for me but I flinched away, picking up my phone.

"Your not like other people Kit-Kat. Your better. Stronger. Greater. They should fall beneath you." Under the table I scrolled through my contacts, landing on Cap's name first and opening a message. Looking at him while I typed.

" costa coffee, main st, SOS."

"What can you do?" I asked him, keeping my voice steady.

"Watch this." He grins. Suddenly the white of his eyes black out completely as if he has empty sockets, adding to his menacing look.

"Excuse me." The girl my brother winked at before says, turning towards me. She has a petite frame and long blonde hair. She looks like a normal student. Except..her eyes. They are fully black .

"Pretty Sick isn't it!" Her voice is monotone. Tearing my eyes from the poor girl, I look at my brother in disgust.

"Yeah sick is a word for it!" His eyes snap back to normal.

"What? You didn't enjoy it? The look on your face kit-Kat. You looked terrified." He laughs. Standing up sharply, I pick up my satchel.

"I have to go." I blurt out, mentally smacking myself. His grin slides off his face as he stands up. He's a good height above me, but I stand straight. This is still my brother. Just...not.

"But there so much more I need to tell you, I'm part of the same company as dad now and one of the reason I came here was to bring you back with me. I thought you would understand?"

"I'm sorry Harry, I don't want to be part of whatever it is your doing." Brushing past him, I make it about two steps when I hand lands on my shoulder.

"Your friends..the 'heroes'.. There manipulating you like Elizabeth. They don't really want you with the, can't you see- there scared of you. Scared you'll reach your true potential."

"Their my friends." I whisper

"We're your family." He snarls, his upper lip curling.

"You were. But then you left me. You left me by myself, do take all of the pain. Our step-dad.. You weren't their to protect me. You can't leave me for this long, and expect it to be the same... Your not the Harry I knew. Your blinded, you can't tell the difference between right and wrong."

"Katie." Steves voice calls from behind me. The noise level in the cafe rises at the sight of Captain America, a crowd already at the door.

Harrys hand squeezes tighter then let's go. Thank the gods I texted Steve, his very appearance alone is enough.

Jumping on the opportunity, I walk quickly away into the crowd. Away from my brother.

•

"He's all over the globe...robotics labs, weapons facilities, jet propulsion labs...

reports of a metal man, or men, coming in and emptying the place." Maria reads of a tablet, as Steve and I follow her from the elevator. We walk trough the messy room we were in last night and I make a mental note to clean up a bit if I get a spare moment.

"Fatalities?"

"Only when engaged. Mostly guys left in a fugue state going on about old memories, worst fears, and something too fast to see."

"The Maximoffs twins." I mutter.

"Well, that makes sense he'd go to them, they have someone in common." Steve agrees, catching my eye and giving me a reassuring smile. On the ride back to the tower, we hadn't talked apart from Steve asking if I was ok, but eventually he fell silent realising I didn't want to talk about it right then. I would have to tell him eventually. We had now reached the top of the stairs to Tony's lab we were in last night.

"Not anymore." Maria says walking into the room, with Steve following

"Negative. I answer to you. Yes, ma'am." Turning my head to the right, I see Clint on the phone.

"Clintttttttt, c'mon We might have something."

"Gotta go." Hawkeye says into the phone, hanging up. I tilt my head at him.

"Who was that?"

"Girlfriend." Making a cooing sound, I follow Steve into the room.

"A message. Ultron killed Strucker. And he did a Banksy at the crime scene, just for us." Tony says passing me a tablet with a brutal image. Strucker lay dead, words written in blood above him. I cringed.

"This is a smokescreen. Why send a message when you've just given a speech? Strucker knew something that Ultron wanted us to miss.." Natasha says, proving her awesome agent abilities.

"...yep. Everything we had on Strucker has been erased." I agree, showing the group.

"Not everything." Tony grins mischievously.

The group gathered around the table working through piles of boxes full of files. Who knew Stark was such a safe person?

"Known associates... "

"Well, Strucker had a lot of friends."

"Well, these people are all horrible." Bruce sighs. I flip through some papers, throwing a breeze into my face.

"What are we even looking for..we're getting nothing." I sigh opening the folder on a picture of a man.

"Wait. I know that guy." Tony says leaning over my shoulder to look.

"From back in the day. He operates off the African coast, black market arms."

If looks could kill, Steve would be a murderer. He shot Tony a look at his comment.

"There are conventions, all right? You meet people. I didn't sell him anything.

He was talking about finding something new, a game changer, it was all very "Ahab."

"This." Thor interrupted, pointing at a black mark on the mans neck.

"Uh, it's a tattoo, I don't think he had it..."

"Its not a tattoo.." I murmur

"No,this is a brand." Thor adds

"Oh, yeah. It's a word in an African dialect meaning "thief." In a much less friendly way." Banner says from a computer

"What dialect?"

"Wakanada...? W-, Wa-..." He struggles, peering at the computer.

"Wakanda." Steve and Tony say at the same time, looking at each over.

"If this guy got out of Wakanda with some of their trade goods..."

"I thought your father said he got the last of it?"

"I don't follow. What comes out of Wakanda?" I twist my hair.

"The strongest metal on earth." Everyone's eyes turn to the circle shield, leaning on a pile of boxes. Electric light shines on it, like it knows we're all looking at it.

"Where is this guy now?"

•

THE DRAMAAAAA... I'm picturing Harry Sheridan as Dylan o'brien, but feel free to imagine who ever you want :) sorry if it was/is confusing

Thank you for reading, love you all!

\- SamanTHOR


End file.
